Histoires d'OS
by Ylalang
Summary: Je vous invite à découvrir mes OS sur un thème donné et écrit pour les communautés de Lj FrenchDrabble ou Sevys Now. Pairing divers, rating divers, conneries diverses XD
1. Chapter 1

Le 27 février 2006, j'ai décidé de commettre un méfait (notamment sous la pression de Zazaone) et de m'inscrire sur la communauté de Livejournal « FrenchDrabble ».

Objectif : écrire, sur un thème donné, un OS en 500 mots maximum.

J'ignore encore si j'en referai d'autres mais en attendant, je poste celui-ci (toujours sous la pression de Zazaone XD)

**…**

**

* * *

**

**Thème:** Horloge

**Fandom:** Harry Potter. Tout appartient à JKR.

**Rating: **PG 13 je pense.

**Nombre de mots:** 330

…

…

_**Le nouveau Farinelli.**_

…

…

**Bureau de Minerva Mac Gonagall.**

- L'entendez-vous Severus ?

- Quoi donc? demanda Snape en relevant le nez de sa tasse de thé.

- Le tic tac.

- Le bonbon moldu ?

- Non Severus ! s'emporta-t-elle. Celui de l'horloge ! DE-MON-HOR-LOGE !...la biologique, finit-elle par préciser en voyant son collègue en chercher une des yeux.

- Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela par Merlin ?.!

- Car vous êtes l'homme Severus…l'Homme de la situation.

- Situation ! Mais quelle situation ?.!.!

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Faites-moi un enfant !

**Plus tard.**

- JE VOUS ORDONNE DE ME DETACHER !.!.!.! paniqua pour la première fois de sa vie le sombre professeur de potions. ET RENDEZ-MOI MES HABITS ! J'AI FROID !

- Vous n'y mettez vraiment pas du vôtre Severus ! s'agaça Minerva en fouillant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose pourtant…

- VOUS N'AUREZ PAS MA SEMENCE VIEILLE FOLLE ! IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! RIEN NE JAILLIRA DE MOI !.!.!.! cracha-t-il. Mais…mais…que faites-vous avec ça ? bégaya-t-il en voyant Minerva sortir un curieux instrument du tiroir.

- Severus, Mon Ami…murmura-t-elle en s'avançant lentement vers lui et en tenant fermement l'objet dans sa main.

- Je vous en supplie Minerva ! Ne faites pas ça ! supplia-t-il en la voyant s'approcher une lueur de démence dans le regard.

- Tout se passera bien Severus, le rassura-t-elle. La seule chose à faire, est de ne SURTOUT PAS BOUGER !

**Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner.**

- Tout va bien Severus, s'inquiéta Dumbledore. On ne vous a pas entendu depuis votre arrivée. Vous semblez bien abattu Mon Ami…Severus ?...Et bien ! Dites quelque chose !

- Je vais très bien, finit-il par mentir, gêné, le nez dans son bol de porridge.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi votre voix est-elle si aigue ? s'étonna Albus.

- J'ai bougé Albus, soupira Severus en secouant la tête. J'ai bougé...

* * *

Je dois avouer qu'une review serait la bienvenue...vous avez aimé? Vous avez détesté?

Osez dire pourquoi! Et cliquez sur le bouton en bas à gauche!

Il n'attend que vous!

En vous remerciant d'avoir lu cette petite bêtises.


	2. L'anniversaire le plus douloureux de SS

_**L'anniversaire le plus douloureux de Severus Snape**_

Titre : L'anniversaire le plus douloureux de Severus Snape.  
Auteur : Fanette31

Type : fanfic  
Défi: anniversaire  
Pairing : Severus/ Surprise  
Rating : M…Slash  
Nombre de mot : 999  
Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Réponse à un défi lancé sur la communauté de lj consacrée à Severus Snape : Sevys Now (lien à mon profil)

Intitulé du défi : Le temps est venu de fêter l'anniversaire de notre maître des potions préféré… Astiquez vos chaudrons et votre neurone tout neuf de Noyel car il va devoir fonctionner à plein régime pour le défi suivant.

Que ce soit en image, photo montage, ou icon (plus dur là…), vous allez devoir raconter l'anniversaire de Sevy le plus…….ahum….

Le plus quoi ? Vous entends-je.  
Eh bin, le plus quelque chose, c'est justement là tout l'intérêt de l'histoire…… le plus gai ou le plus gay, le plus triste, le plus ancien, le plus sex, le plus citronné, le plus mangemort, le plus débile aussi…… Tout ce que vous voudrez à partir du moment où c'est le plus !

* * *

Le drame avait eu lieu après un repas organisé par Albus (regroupant uniquement les professeurs et Hagrid) afin de fêter le trente-cinquième anniversaire de Snape. 

Oui, le drame.

Le supplice.

La torture.

Cette douleur sans nom.

Ce soir là, ce fut un vrai déchirement pour Severus…

Ils avaient tous bu plus que de raison …même le sombre professeur de potions. Pour preuve, un rictus été apparu sur ses lèvres pendant que le professeur Flitwick lui narrait l'histoire du troll et des deux péripatéticiennes cul de jatte. Un rictus…pour beaucoup – tout le monde en fait – il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire mais pour Snape, cela correspondait à un grand éclat de rire tout de même. Respects à cet homme de contrôle.

Honteux d'avoir ri, Severus avait l'impression d'être sale.

Il décida alors de quitter ses collègues pour prendre une douche et se laver ainsi de tout opprobre. Un passage rapide dans ses quartiers pour récupérer un gel douche de sa composition puis une serviette et il fonça, la cape au vent et le cheveu gras, dans les douches communes réservées depuis peu aux professeurs.

En effet, de sérieux problèmes de tuyauterie avaient obligé le directeur de Poudlard à prendre des mesures draconiennes. " On se souillera chacun de notre côté mais on se douchera ensemble ", avait-il scandé le poing levé dans la salle des professeurs afin de les convaincre de l'indispensable utilité de cette mesure. En fait, c'était un vieux pervers. Dobby en savait quelque chose.

Snape était d'habitude très pudique et avait trouvé le moyen de prendre ses douches ailleurs. Chez une ancienne conquête en fait, ancienne dans le sens où elle était relativement âgée. Severus aimait les personnes âgées car elles n'avaient plus de dents. Ce qu'il préférait le plus sur le plan sexuel ben c'était ce que vous avez deviné (car je dis _stop au stupre_ vu que je suis un auteur respectable)

Mais ce soir là, il avait bu et il se sentait tout fou.

Assez fou pour prendre une douche dans un endroit où tout le monde pénétrait tel la grosse salope du quartier qu'était Patricia F. résidant au 69 rue des vices dans le lieu dit de Revienzy…syphilis garantie !

Un peu dégoûté par l'aspect salace et glauque de la chose, Severus se décida quand même à entrer en ce lieu. Les elfes n'avaient pas dû faire le ménage depuis fort longtemps…des poils pubiens agonisaient sur le sol se tortillant dans tous les sens ainsi que sur une savonnette oubliée. En plus, il y avait des traces de calcaire partout. La zone quoi.

Pressé d'en finir, l'homme ne tarda pas à se déshabiller. Un peu trop vite car il faillit au moment d'enlever son slip noir (plus pratique pour les traces) choir de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dedans.

Stoïque, inébranlable et avec le digne sang froid d'un Serpentard, il réussi tout de même à se sortir de cette situation à hauts risques et se positionna sous la pomme de douche avant de poser son gel au sol.

Il tourna les robinets puis sauta comme un cabri en arrière quand de l'eau glacée en sortit. Il se faisait à chaque fois avoir. Tout grelottant il patienta quelques instants avant que l'eau chaude n'arrive puis se glissa sous le jet bienfaiteur et tellement bon. Ensuite, il se baissa afin d'attraper le flacon du gel douche.

C'est ce moment là qu'Hagrid choisit pour entrer dans la salle de bain commune.

Ivre, d'un air bonhomme et tout en sifflotant (et surtout ignorant la gêne de Severus se cachant les parties derrière son flacon…trop petit le flacon), il entreprit de se dévêtir.

OMG !!! Mais l'homme était gros, gras, tellement velu et puis tout pendait…tout était si énorme en lui.

Severus faillit se sentir mal.

Non, pas faillit…

Donc, Severus se senti mal et commençait à tourner de l'œil. Voyant qu'il allait s'écraser sur la carrelage dur, froid et vil, Hagrid fonça sur lui et le rattrapa de justesse, le prenant sous les bras mais surtout par derrière. Il commença alors à le secouer en le soulevant à plusieurs reprises pour le faire revenir à lui.

Dobby, que rien n'effrayait avait décidé ce soir là de s'occuper du nettoyage de la douche.

Armé de ses plus belles éponges, il entra, vit la scène et hurla, sans doute traumatisé par certaines séances avec Dumbledore :

- ON FAIT DU MAL AU PROFESSEUR SNAPE !!!! IL VA PLUS POUVOIR S'ASSEOIR !!!! IL FAUT AIDER LE PROFESSEUR SNAPE !!! HELP HIM !!!!

Il était bilingue mais là n'est pas l'essentiel.

Il continua d'hurler ainsi jusqu'à la salle où avait eu lieu le repas. Tous les professeurs étaient restés là pour faire, au choix, soit un strip poker soit une belotte. Le strip poker remporta tous les suffrages. Tout le monde avait perdu. Tout le monde était nu. Et tout le monde se leva pour suivre, en courant, Dobby jusqu'à l'endroit où Severus se faisait soi-disant outrager.

Ce dernier, grâce aux fabuleux efforts d'Hagrid, revint enfin à lui.

Encore étourdi, il ouvrit les yeux, vit le monde qui était enfin arrivé dans la pièce essoufflé, en sueur et surtout tellement nu. Etonné par ce spectacle (inquiété ensuite, paniqué enfin…mais plus pour très longtemps), il cligna des yeux.

Et puis, il sentit le Garde chasse.

Si…tendu.

L'alcool, l'émotion, sa tentative de sauvetage mais surtout son homosexualité pas du tout latente (contrairement à Remus) avait terriblement excité le demi-géant.

Et Severus était lui, terriblement apeuré.

Pendant ce temps, le reste des professeurs constatant, à tort, qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une agression de la part du garde chasse mais plutôt d'une partie fine. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard que cela arrivait même si le livre de Miss Granger ne relatait aucun de ses évènements. Ils décidèrent tous de quitter la pièce et de retourner à leur partie de cartes, laissant ainsi les deux tourtereaux tranquilles.

N'en pouvant plus, Hagrid s'enfonça.

N'y pouvant rien, Severus couina.

* * *

Zy end :) 


	3. L'anniversaire le plus glucose

_**L'anniversaire le plus glucose de Severus Snape**_

Titre : L'anniversaie le plus glucose de Severus Snape  
Auteur : Fanette31

Type : fanfic  
Défi : l'anniversaire le plus...  
Pairing : Severus Snape et les autres…  
Rating : G  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR  
Nombre de mots : 832

Réponse à un défi lancé sur la communauté de lj consacrée à Severus Snape : Sevys Now (lien à mon profil)

Intitulé du défi : Le temps est venu de fêter l'anniversaire de notre maître des potions préféré… Astiquez vos chaudrons et votre neurone tout neuf de Noyel car il va devoir fonctionner à plein régime pour le défi suivant.

Que ce soit en image, photo montage, ou icon (plus dur là…), vous allez devoir raconter l'anniversaire de Sevy le plus…….ahum….

Le plus quoi ? Vous entends-je.  
Eh bin, le plus quelque chose, c'est justement là tout l'intérêt de l'histoire…… le plus gai ou le plus gay, le plus triste, le plus ancien, le plus sex, le plus citronné, le plus mangemort, le plus débile aussi…… Tout ce que vous voudrez à partir du moment où c'est le plus !

* * *

- BON MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT ! VOUS OUVREZ LA PORTE ET DE SUITE !!!!

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! hurla une voix étouffée par la lourde porte en bois.

- Oh, quel vulgaire individu ! se choqua Minerva avec un petit air pincé.

- JE VOUS PREVIENS SEVERUS ! CELA VA AVOIR DES CONSEQUENCES SERIEUSES POUR VOUS !

- M'en fous ! se rebella Snape.

- Il a l'ai' d'avoi' une case en moins…

- Quoi ! Quoi ?! Kestu veux toi ? T'es qui toi ? Mais ki cé c'lui là ?!! commença à s'énerver Albus, fatigué d'avoir eu à hurler depuis au moins deux heures envers son collègue récalcitrant.

- Mais c'est Moi, Hag'id ?!!

- Et pourquoi tu parles avec cet accent de bouseux, hein ?!

- J'ai décidé de respecter l'œuvre originale de JKR. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les français ont décidé de retirer mon accent ! fit le Garde chasse sur un ton froissé.

- Moi che que je trouves le plus étrange, ch'est que vous choyez un des plus grands chorchiers de tout les temps et que vous n'arriviez pas à ouvrir une porte bloquée par un chimple profecheur, intervint Ron, encore la bouche pleine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

- Quand il y a à manger, il y a Ron, lui répondit Hermione. Si Ron n'est pas là, c'est que vous êtes en Somalie…

- Et vous, que faites vous là ?!!

- J'ai essayé d'empêcher Ron de participer à l'anniversaire organisé pour le professeur Snape…et nous voici au final, embarqués dans la même galère.

- Il est clair que cette idée de sauterie pour, je cite " resserrer les liens entre collègues et harmoniser nos relations notamment en ce temps de Guerre ", était très mauvaise, Albus, sermonna la directrice des Gryffondors soutenue par le reste du corps professoral.

- Oui mais cha rézoud pas le problème ! continua Ron. Le profecheur Dumbledore devrait pouvoir ouvrir chette porte !

- Il a triché, bouda Albus, il a utilisé la magie noire. Et en plus, il nous a confisqué les baguettes…et moi, sans baguette, je me sens démuni.

- Qui aurait pu imaginer que toutes ces sucreries le mettrait dans cet état là, nota Flitwick.

- Il était complètement glucose, s'amusa Pompom. Un vrai Zébulon ! Il sautait partout en engouffrant plein de pâtisseries dans la bouche et en disant : " C'est à moi ! C'est à moi ! "

- Alors que ch'est à moi ! protesta le dernier des fils Weasley.

- On a compris, Ron ! s'agaça Hermione. Et puis avale à la fin ! C'est énervant de t'entendre zozoter !

- C'était pour avoir le goût plus longtemps en bouche…répondit-il après lui avoir obéi.

- Il fait un de ces froids ici, frissonna la bibliothécaire en se frottant les bras histoire de faire remonter légèrement la température de son corps.

- Je connais bien un moyen pour nous réchauffer, lui susurra Hagrid à l'oreille.

- Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes plus avec Crocdur ?

- Tout ça c'est de la médisance ! s'indigna le demi-géant. Je n'ai jamais touché à cette bestiole !

- V'là qu'on vire dans la zoophilie maintenant ! fit Minerva. Et puis cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête ! OUVREZ SEVERUS!

- Poil au Rémus ! tenta Pompom histoire d'apaiser les tensions mais bon, ce fut un échec sur toute la ligne, notamment du côté du lycanthrope…pas vraiment d'humour le bonhomme…pas vraiment de vie sexuelle non plus, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Mais à la surprise générale, ils entendirent au bout d'un court instant, un bruit de chaîne puis une sorte de râle relativement effrayant et enfin, un gros boum.

Et c'est là que la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation, de flottement, de méfiance. Etait-ce un piège ? Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils se ruinaient la santé à hurler et là, Severus aurait obéit…étrange…

- Par Merlin, l'auteur est bien gentil de vouloir instaurer un climat de suspens et d'angoisse mais bon, moi j'en ai ma claque d'être ici ! s'emporta Minerva dans un langage inhabituellement " d'jeuns ".

- Après tout il a peut-être raison ! Et si c'était une ruse de la part du professeur Snape ?!

- Je vous en pris Miss Granger ! Une ruse pour quoi ?!!

- Peut-être pour vous tuyeeeeeeer, Mouhahahaha !! fit Severus en ouvrant grand la porte et en fonçant dans la pièce un couteau à la main. BWAHAHAHAHAHA !!! continua-t-il en donnant des coups de couteau dans tous les sens, provocant ainsi une panique générale et des blessures diverses. VOUS ALLEZ TOUS CREVER !! CAR JE SUIS LE VILAIN PETIT CANARD EN SUCRE MOUAHAHAHAHA !!! COIIIN !! COIIIIIN !!! COIIIN !!!

- Ah ! cria Severus en se réveillant en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Mais n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-t-il en se frottant le visage d'une main. C'est la dernière fois que j'accepte de partager des bonbons au chanvre avec Albus avant d'aller me coucher, bougonna-t-il en se remettant sous les draps. C'est sûr, cet homme aura ma peau…

* * *

Zy end :) 


	4. Déjà là ?

_**Défi Mort: Déjà là ?**_

Titre: Déjà là ?  
Type: Fanfic  
Pairing: Severus Snape center  
Nombre de mots: 1187  
Rating: G  
Genre: Humour  
Défi: Mort  
Beta readeuse : Zazaone

Réponse à un défi lancé sur la communauté de lj consacrée à Severus Snape : Sevys Now (lien à mon profil)

Intitulé du défi : Nous avons le douloureux regret de vous annoncer la mort de notre très cher professeur de potions survenue le…… à la suite de…………..  
(Veuillez complétez le formulaire et le renvoyer à JKR).

A vous d'inventer de quelle façon Severus Snape a passé l'arme à gauche, ainsi que les circonstances et leurs causes.   
La mort naturelle est autorisée. Le suicide également.  
Aucune résurrection ne sera acceptée jusqu'au prochain défi !  
Ce n'est pas parce que vous traiterez de la mort de l'homme que toutes rêvent de kidnapper pour leur usage personnel (bin évidemment ! Il doit bien faire la cuisine…), que le style dramatique ou tragique est obligatoire. L'humour reste le bienvenu, façon les Tontons flingueurs ou autre.

* * *

« Déjà là ? » 

« Euh... »

« Vous n'êtes pas très loquace... »

« Mettez vous à ma place... »

« Sans façons... »

« Je ne sais où je suis...tout est si étrange ici. Et j'ignore complètement comment je suis arrivé en ce lieu... »

« Je vois...d'après ma liste, vous devez être Severus Snape et vous êtes étonnamment en avance »

« En effet, c'est bien mon nom mais... »

« J'ai la joie de vous annoncer votre décès Monsieur Snape. »

« Décès ?!»

« Bienvenue en Enfer... » fit Satan d'une voix monocorde.

Voici comment fut accueilli notre sombre professeur de potions aux portes de ce qui allait être sa résidence principale pour les siècles à venir. Avouez que cela manque cruellement de formalisme pour un homme tel que Snape. Du moins c'est ce que pensait ce dernier...n'avait-il pas été un espion pour l'Ordre, passé depuis à la postérité ! Ayant reçu son ordre de Merlin si longtemps convoité pour avoir joué un rôle déterminant dans la chute du mage noir ! N'était-il pas celui qui avait aidé, car l'ayant promis, le Survivant à vaincre...et là, dans les yeux de cet _homme_, il n'y lisait qu'indifférence et...ennui. Mais surtout, qu'est-ce que c'était l'Enfer, par Merlin ?!!

« L'Enfer voyez-vous, c'est, dans diverses religions, le lieu de supplice des damnés après la mort. » expliqua son vis-à-vis comme lisant dans ses pensées. Un comble pour un si grand occlumens.

« Mais je n'ai pas de religion ?!! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces trolleries ?!! C'est encore un coup de Potter ?!!! »

« Potter ? Harry James Potter ? »

« Oui... »

« Sachez qu'il viendra nous rejoindre...d'ici une dizaine d'années. Une vague histoire de cocufiage et de jalousie tournant au carnage. L'épouse ne sera pas prêteuse apparemment... »

« La mort d'un Potter gay...maigre consolation... »

« Et il n'y a pas besoin d'y croire pour atterrir ici. Nous sommes, un point c'est tout ! »

« Ben tiens... »

Severus Snape se doutait que cette explication arrangeait grandement l'auteur de cette histoire.

Mais passons...

« Je lis dans mon registre que vous êtes mort par pendaison. »

« Ridicule ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas homme à me pendre. Je ne supporte pas de me lier...que se soit à mes congénères ou à une poutre. »

« Hum... » fit Satan en barrant son registre « C'est la dernière fois que je laisse un sous fifre le remplir à ma place. Comment êtes-vous mort dans ce cas ? »

« Qu'est ce que cela peut vous faire ? »

« A moi rien, mais vous connaissez l'administration. Un jour ou l'autre, on vous demandera des comptes. »

« Oui, le mal de ce siècle...après Potter bien sûr! »

« Si vous le dites...et donc ? » demanda-t-il en posant la pointe de sa plume sur le papier, prêt à écrire.

« Avant toute chose, je me demandais... »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi suis-je damné ? »

« Aaah! L'éternel "Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait?!" "Je suis si pur et innocent !" "Pourquoi mouaaaaaaaaaaa ?!! » railla Satan.

« Pas vraiment mais quand même, pourquoi ? »

« Il n'y a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi. Vous l'êtes, un point c'est tout ! »

Une nouvelle fois, Severus Snape se doutait que cette explication arrangeait infiniment l'auteur de ce récit.

Mais repassons...

« Vous savez, c'est une si longue histoire…enfin, je suppose que c'est ce qui s'est passé…»

« Comme l'auraient certainement dit les soldats de La Palice, l'avantage avec l'éternité, c'est que nous avons tout notre temps. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de détester le perdre. Donc, racontez. »

Et Snape, sur un ton digne des plus grandes tragédies raciniennes, et parfois interrompu (à son plus grand agacement) par les propos de Celui-qui-voulait-savoir-de-quoi-il-mourûtes, narra.

« Par un glacial matin, et à peine levé,  
Mon courage à deux mains, je fonçais décidé  
En la salle de bain, si longtemps évitée… »

_«Un parfum déplaisant, m'en voilà persuadé,  
Devait depuis longtemps vous suivre sans secrets,  
Provoquant hurlements et regards affolés. »_

« Si vous m'interrompez, je stoppe mon récit !  
Je ne puis tolérer, ni mépris ni lazzis !  
J'en deviens forcené. Tenez-vous le pour dit ! »

_« Faut pas vous emporter ! Je m'en sens tout contrit !  
Je n'en ai pas l'aspect, mais sensible je suis !  
Et si vous poursuiviez ? Je vous serai tout ouï. »_

« Si vous me suppliez, j'accepte avec entrain…  
Et ce lieu pénétré, je me menais serein  
Vers ce bac damné et glissait en son sein. »

_« Vous avez dit « glisser » ? Comme cela est plaisant !  
Un autre mot aurait – pardonnez-moi ce cran -  
Été plus adapté ? Comme « monter dedans » ? »_

« Glisser » fut bien choisi ! Car d'un pas assuré,  
Mais non moins étourdi, je déposais mon pied  
Sur un savon omis. Le crâne m'éclatais !_ »_

_« Et c'est pour conter ceci- une mort sans attrait -  
Que d'un ton de Marquis, que de vers vous usez ?_

ET PUIS, HORS DE MA VUE ! » finit par hurler Satan en se foutant complètement de terminer son dernier vers.

« NON MAIS DIS DONC ! PALTOQUET ! TU NE ME PARLES PAS COMME ÇA ! » s'emporta à son tour Severus.

« FOUTEZ-LE MOI AU TROU ! ordonna le gardien des Enfers à ses sbires.

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! » vociféra l'ex-directeur des Serpentards, qu'on venait d'empoigner par chaque bras. « JE ME PLAINDRAI A QUI DE DROIT ! » continua-t-il en passant les portes. Ses ultimes paroles furent justement étouffées par ces dernières, se refermant. Mais il est certain que des choses pas très catholiques avaient été dites…

« Non mais ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui vont faire la loi ! » grommela le préposé aux supplices en retournant devant son pupitre sur lequel se tenait son registre.

« Euh…excusez-moi ? » fit une voix timidement.

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai un petit soucis…J'ai attendu que vous finissiez avec Severus avant… »

« Oui et alors ?! » s'agaça Satan.

« Et bien en fait, je me suis fait renvoyer… »

« Renvoyer ? »

« Il semblerait que là d'où je viens, l'on apprécie que très peu quand une personne trouve quelque chose par terre au détour d'un nuage… »

« Vous ne pourriez pas aller droit au but, plutôt ?! »

« On m'a viré du Paradis sous prétexte que des sucreries sont tombées d'un balai (1)…directement dans ma poche. Le Patron, » continua-t-il soulignant ces deux mots en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts, « semble ne pas avoir apprécié que je les suce à sa place. Et donc, me voici… »

« Votre nom ? » lui demanda-t-on, exaspéré.

« Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore. » lui sourit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

* * *

(1) L'expression moldue est « tombées d'un camion » 

Zy end :)


End file.
